fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
C.H.E.M.I.st
C.H.E.M.I.st, shortened from Chemical Harmonic Effervescent Maniac Idealist, is the ninth fan-made anime created by Cure Lucky. It is based on Chemistry. The genres are comedy, adventure, fantasy, action and drama. Plot The story revolves around Hydrogen and his life in a Magical World where sorcerers and witches can appeal a certain chemical element to use magic. Hydrogen and Oxygen are twins, but their relationships are... too put it nicely... Not very nice. Tired of his older twin-brother's constant resentment and insults, Hydrogen leaves him with a promise of becoming the most powerful sorcerer in the world. On his hard way, he meets new friends, new enemies and, of course, a load of adventures filled with chemical reactions. Characters Main Characters Hydrogen Hydrogen is a cheerful, friendly sorcerer and the series' main protagonist. He leaves his older brother Oxygen to become the most powerful sorcerer in proof of being much more than just a piece of junk. At times, he can be very wild and short-tempered, but, however, is somewhat unconfident in himself and depressive due to Oxygen's insults. Neon Neon is Magnesium's companion and a cool, bright sorcerer who often differs from others in the way he walks, acts and etc. Despite his careless attitude, Neon can also be quite loyal and is the only one of Nobles who chose the path of a hero, not a villain. Although he becomes Hydrogen's best friend, Neon constantly fights with him. Magnesium Magnesium is a loud witch who's mission is to form a team in order to defeat Poisonous Gases. She has a tendency to regularly boast, but is really serious about her aims and fighting for good, coming to the point of yelling at her subordinates when they're lazy. She often gets protected by her companion Neon who is mean to Magnesium but secretly has a crush on her. Phosphorus Phosphorus is a cheerful, friendly and energetic sorcerer who is hard-working, passionate and obedient. Despite his desire to become Nitrogen's best friend, Phosphorus often gets onto his nerves, but quickly finds a common ground with Hydrogen. He still has the strongest bond with Carbon. Carbon Carbon, also known as Diamond in the Rough, is a fancy and cool sorcerer who is an expert when it comes to drawing and starts to draw everytime he is excited. Although he is somewhat arrogant and cheeky, he never forgets about his friends' importance and tends to surprise them with his attachment and polite manners. He is long time friends with Phosphorus, so is unfriendly towards Nitrogen. Nitrogen Nitrogen is a slack sorcerer who considers himself as the team's "only sane man" despite his laziness. He often gets stressed out because, comparing to him, his teammates act rather energetic and also he especially gets irritated by Phosphorus who terribly tries to get closer. Nitrogen becomes the last to join Magnesium's team, due to leaving Diatomics, as well as Hydrogen, but later. At first he was just a spy sent by Oxygen, but then befriends others and becomes a real member. Nobles Radon Argon Helium Krypton Xenon Diatomics Oxygen Fluorine Bromine Chlorine Iodine Polyatomics Mealloids Alkalis Lithium Sodium Alkaline Earth Lanthanides Actinides Transition Others More soon... Trivia *This is the second time Cure Lucky uses personification experience. The first is 13th Mystery. Category:Fan Anime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:C.H.E.M.I.st